Puppy Love
by WildBtch
Summary: H/H..Hermiones attitude has changed a little and will she be able to keep her feelings for Harry secret?Was posted once before under the title Hemione&Harry?..Under new authorship...
1. Authors Note

****Author Notes**** Ok everyone some of you probably recognize this story from the author: LittleWolfie.. Well that was my cousin..She basically typed up the story as we would talk over the phone. But she no longer uses that screen name or the internet for that matter. So! She e-mailed me these two chapters that she did so that I could re-post them! I might make some changes and I hope to get more chapters up soon!! 


	2. On the way there

**OK lets get one thing straight! I do not own ANY of these characters or places or most of the things in the story.. They all belong to the dear J.K.Rowling who is far more creative then me!**  
  
  
  
Hermione lay there daydreaming about him, the boy of her dreams, who wouldn't like a boy who was handsome, talented, strong, and who all by himself defeated the dark wizard Voldemort. At first she had only thought of Harry as a friend. But over the years she developed something for him like for no other boy she has ever met. She .loved him, loved him with all of her heart. She loved the remarks he made to Malfoy when he bothered them, she loved the way he could make her pay attention just by looking at her with those beautiful green eyes, she loved how he comforted her when she was upset. But that's just it, he is only comforting her and sticking up for her because he was a friend and she knew it.  
  
Hermione's thoughts vanished as she was shook awake by her mother "Hermione dear were here, let's go get your school supplies now, come on!". She happily followed her mother onto Diagon Alley, willing to get ready for the new year. After buying new books, supplies, and some rather nice black robes she went to pick out an owl. There were so many to choose from, white ones, brown ones, different breeds, and different sizes. Finally she chose a fluffy brown owl Cindell. She headed home eager to try out her new owl. First delivery Harrys.  
  
She quickly pulled out her parchment, a quill, and some ink and started to write: Dear Harry, How was your summer? I hope the Dursley's weren'too wretched, you should seriously come and stay with either Ron, or me you know we wouldn't care a bit. Anyway, how do you like my new owl, her name is Cindell. Well hope you had a wonderful summer and Happy Birthday Harry! Honestly you didn't think I'd forget now, did you?  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione knew she wouldn't get a reply until she actually saw Harry on the Hogwarts Express. They were to arrive at platform 9 ¾ in two days, and Hermione couldn't wait for that. This year she hoped to tell Harry how she feels.  
  
Hermione looked into the mirror. She had managed to comb her hair down and she actually looked really good. She dressed in her muggle clothes (with her robes tucked in a bag) and packed her trunk into the car and left for the station. Once upon platform 9 ¾ she quickly boarded the train and claimed a small room for herself. She sat and started to read knowing Ron and Harry would find her.  
  
What she figured to be about ten minutes later she heard a tap on the door and in stepped Ron and Harry. She knew she was going to have trouble this year, mabey before she could keep her feelings secretive, but now she was going to have trouble. Her heart jumped as Harry entered the room looking as good as ever. She smiled while looking at her lap "Well how was everyone's summer?" she said as she started to get more butterflies. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione seemingly a little confused as to why Hermione wasn't yapping on and on about the books she read over the summer "Umm, my summer was just about as good as it can get with the Dursley's" said Harry. "I suppose that's what I expected to hear" said Hermione "Well I'm going to go and change now, be right back" she picked up her robes and headed off towards the bathrooms. Ron looked to Harry "Well that's odd, I'd have to say that's the first time I haven't heard about every book she read over the summer". Hermione hurried back into the room and sat down just as Malfoy and his pets entered, "Well if its not the useless Potter boy with his ugly scar and his poor friend Ronald Weasley in his hand me down robes!" said Draco. "Oh shutup Malfoy! Haven't you realized that how much you pay for your books and your robes hasn't effected you wizarding technique yet? Or has daddy's money yet to buy you a brain!" countered Hermione whipping out her wand like she was just about to do something horrible to him "and do us all a favor and get a scar of your own so it can cover up your ugly ass face!" she finished leaving Harry, Ron, Draco and his gang looking very confused. "What did you just say to me you mudblood" said Malfoy, but just as his words finished there was a swift fist to his face by Hermione. Malfoy quickly left and Hermione turned to her motionless friends "Better be on our way I think were here". 


	3. Secret Revealed

|Top of Form 1 | |Bottom of Form 1 |  
  
*I don't own anything here except what the characters do and say *  
  
  
  
One by one the fifth years filed into the great hall and sat at their house tables. Words were flying around about what Hermione said to Malfoy on the train, good or bad she ignored them. "So" Hermione said trying to get Ron or Harry to say something. Harry looked up but before he could say anything Ron started "Wow Herm that was great! Did you see the look on Malfoys face when you said that?! He looked like a moron! And then when you punched him! He looked like he was just attacked by a werewolf!". Harry laughed and looked up to find Hermione looking at him, that didn't last long for she quickly looked away pretending to be interested in the sorting. After dinner all of the students headed up to their dormitories to go to sleep, luckily enough for them school started on a Friday, which meant no school for two days.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up later then usual. Her and Lavender were the only ones in the room, and Lavender looked pretty anxious to talk to her "HERMIONE! How come you just wont tell him already?" said Lavender. "Well. I just can't do it! Once I look his eyes or whenever I'm even around him I get so nervous! I can't even think of him as a friend anymore! I am so worried that once I tell him it will ruin our friendship" said Hermione. Her and Lavender had somehow become good friends over last year. "Hermione, look what it's doing to your friendship already, you can hardly even talk to him. What will happen if you keep putting it off?" she said just as someone appeared through the door. "RON!" screamed Hermione. Ron looking rather surprised began to talk "you l..l..like Harry?" "RON I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TELL HIM I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Hermione. Ron looking normal again "Don't worry Herm I won't tell a soul, anyway I came to get you for breakfast". After shoving Ron out of the room and getting dressed Hermione, Ron and Lavender headed down to breakfast.  
  
As soon as she was finished Hermione hurried outside. Harry turned to Ron "what's gotten into her she's just so quite lately" said Harry. Ron replied "Harry she likes you! I." Ron stopped quickly, he let himself slip so he quickly shutup. A surprised but happy looking Harry looked to Ron "Finish telling me what you were going to say" "Well I overheard her talking to Lavender today when I went upstairs to get her for breakfast. She said that she liked you but she was afraid to tell you because she thought it would ruin your friendship. She wanted to tell you but was to nervous" said Ron. Harry got up and was about to fallow Hermione when Ron pulled him back down "Harry what are you going to say to her? Harry please don't tell her I told you! She said she'd kill me, and after what she did to Malfoy on the train I believe her!" "I'm going to talk to her. That's all, be right back". With that's Harry got up and let the great hall and walked out of Hogwarts looking for Hermione. He spotted her laying on a rock by the lake, she looked like she was in deep thought. Harry slowly walked towards her thinking about what he was going to say.  
  
  
  
Finally finished! I know these chapters aren't long but I prefer it when my parents aren't reading what I write so I try to write it quickly before my computer time is up! Anyway I hope you like it! Please R&R and please feel free to give me some pointers! 


	4. Unspoken

A/N: Ok I don't own anything from Harry Potter..Blah,Blah,Blah.  
  
Harry walked towards Hermione taking his time, trying to figure out what to say to her.. Thoughts raced through his mind as he got closer to her.. "H..Hermione?" he asked quietly. She spun around quickly "Oh hi Harry how are you?" she said a little startled "Oh I'm fine I just came to. Get you so you wouldn't be late for class!" he lied.. The two walked back into Hogwarts. Hermione waved to Harry as she went to her separate class.  
  
Harry stared at his desk while Ron eyed him curiously "Harry what's wrong? Did you tell her? What did she say?" he asked quickly.. Harry sighed "Well Ron.. No I didn't tell her.. I don't know.. I think.. I'm going to wait.. I'll wait I want to be sure she likes me first.."  
  
Ron sighed" Harry,Harry,Harry.. How bout this? If you don't ask he by the time the Christmas dance comes then I'm going to tell her myself!" he stated smiling..  
  
Harry shrugged "Fine..it's a deal.."  
  
The rest of the day went slowly.. Finally it was time for dinner.. Harry and Ron walked down the hallway talking. Suddenly Ron tripped falling face first into the ground. Harry looked over to see Malfoy laughing hysterically. "Malfoy!" Harry shouted helping Ron up who started laughing realizing Malfoy had a black eye..  
  
"Ohh looks like poor Malfoy got beat up by a little girl!" Ron managed to say through his laughter.  
  
Malfoy sneered "Shut up Muggle lover!!Or I'll grr!!" Malfoy lunged at Ron but was stopped as Harry tripped him..Malfoy grinned "Ohh it looks like mister Potter has learned to stick up for himself for once!".. Just then Ron and Harry heard someone coming and headed off to dinner..  
  
Halfway through dinner Dumbledore stood up hushing the kids.. "I have an announcement to make.. This year we will be having some kids from another, smaller wizarding school coming to visit us..As a matter of fact they will be here tomorrow.. We expect all of you to be on your best behavior" he said looking at a few choice students "Now continue eating.."..  
  
Ron ,Harry, and Hermione looked at each other this was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I'm really, really, really sorry this sucked soooo bad!! I just wanted to get something out even if it was so damn short!! But I'm really busy and school and I'm totally drawing a blank so you wonderful reviews need to give me some ideas!! ~Holly~ 


End file.
